thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Miss Gamer
Little Miss Gamer is a web show starring Lindsey "Z" Briggs that brings a fresh twist to online video game reviews. Rather than simply discuss games she likes or dislikes, Z presents real issues and dilemmas gamers face in thought-provoking ways. The show is produced by PBC Productions, and can be seen on their website as well as on TGWTG. Her first video on TGWTG.com "High Compatibility" focused on the different types of gamers, albeit a little exaggerated, that many gamers have come across and "categorized" as such. Another, titled "America's Got The Next Top Video Game Mascot", is a spoof on reality competition shows and focuses on video gaming. Z did a Christmas special entitled "SNESmas", a semi spoof/parody of Home Alone, in which LMG writes to Santa expressing her wish for a Super Nintendo. Upon receiving a Pogo Ball, she decided to set traps to catch Santa, but instead catches Dr. Wily, who confesses he was responsible for the missing Super Nintendo's. In another episode of Little Miss Gamer, she is "Gamer Interrupted". In the episode, Z became addicted to the game "Zuma". The episode combined a few elements such as a drug PSA spoof, and a documentary like section. In the end, though Z thankfully goes sober on Zuma only to become addicted to! By summer of 2010, Lindsey had decided to focus on puppetry and leave Little Miss Gamer to the wayside. It is currently unknown if she will ever return to the role in any regular fashion. Outside TGWTG and PBC Productions When not playing video games Z has worked as a professional puppeteer for the past 5 years. She has performed in numerous theater and tv shows including Lottie Lamb in "Seemore's Playhouse" and characters from Cartoon Network's "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Thanksgiving Day Parade 2006, 2007 and 2008. She is a freelance artist and currently works for the Jim Henson Foundation. Lee and Z Show The Lee and Z Show is a podcast starring Little Miss Gamer and Lee Davidge, the host of Still Gaming. In the podcast, the pair discuss retro games, gaming today, and news concerning their respective shows. They also take time out to discuss topics such as comics, animé and everything else than can simply be defined as being "geeky". Episode Guide * High Compatibility (October 20th, 2008) * America's Got the Next Top Video Game Mascot (December 02, 2008) * SNESmas (December 23, 2008) * Gamer, Interrupted (February 22, 2009) * Star Tropics (March 13th, 2009) * Missile Command (March 15th, 2009) * A Boy and His Blob (March 27th, 2009) * Kirby's Adventure (March 30th, 2009) * Adam and Z (April 23rd, 2009) *Gyruss (April 28, 2009) * On Elm Street (April 30, 2009) *Pinball (May 5th, 2009) * Me and my Simon (May 17th, 2009) *Top Five Cheap or Free Games to Beat the Recession (June 9th, 2009) *Typing Maniac (August 16th, 2009) *Videogame Playlist: Tomb Raider (August 29th, 2009) *DS-Etiquette & Super Princess Peach (September 10th, 2009) *Psychonauts (October 13th, 2009) *Gitaroo Man (November 19th, 2009) *LMG Shirts Now Available! (November 26th, 2009) *Snow Day (February 17th, 2010) *Winter Games (March 6th, 2010) *Xbox Live R.I.P. (April 20th, 2010) External Links *Lindsey's IMDB page *Little Miss Gamer's Blog *LittleMissGamer.com Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows Category:Former Contributor Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Kickasssia